


Twelve Plausible Death Note AUs, in Twelve Words Apiece

by YellowShapedBox



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Light and Misa get two apiece, are the instigators of these AUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowShapedBox/pseuds/YellowShapedBox
Summary: Small choices, often by small players, that would have changed everything. (Ranked, arbitrarily, in ascending order of their probable impact on Light's life expectancy.)





	Twelve Plausible Death Note AUs, in Twelve Words Apiece

Naomi stopped cold. "Then why drop off your father's clothing at headquarters?"

 

The receptionist greeted Aizawa, relieved. He'd hated to keep the informant waiting.

 

The street was packed with paparazzi waiting for Misa. Matsuda couldn't jump.

 

"Choose someone who truly understands Kira's ideals, and Misa will be freed."

 

The thought gnawed, persistently: Misa was free _before_ Light endangered her life.

 

The Kira case. When next Mako Kitamura met "Mogi", she'd be worthy.

 

Aizawa slammed the table. Damn Kitamura! Special helmets blacklisted, and that Ferrari...

 

"Fine, Roger. I'll work with Near-- if I'm L once Kira's dead."

 

Light frowned. "Shouldn't Near allow for designated survivors? I don't like this."

 

Another shinigami, _Kira's_ shinigami, watching them. Ide knew the NPA was finished.

 

L was close, now-- and Light. Rem contemplated circumstances for Higuchi's death.

 

Tailor had nothing. Sayu would survive her burns. So much for "Kira."


End file.
